De aquí en adelante
by Hanako Dosukoi
Summary: Dabblers con Jellal como protagonista para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.
1. Atardecer

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenece, sólo la historia, que es para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.

.

Palabras: 402

Tema: Le gusta el atardecer

.

.

El sol se estaba poniendo. Como cada tarde, Jellal se sentaba a observar ese momento del día que tanto le gustaba. Siempre le había parecido precioso, pero últimamente le tenía más cariño a los atardeceres, desde que tuvo aquella charla con Erza. No podía evitar, cada tarde, recordar sus palabras, su presencia, su piel cuando le sujetó la cara para besarle. Y cada tarde hacía lo mismo, se sentaba relajadamente a ver cómo se ocultaba el astro rey mientras recordaba todos los detalles de aquel encuentro, imaginando cómo hubiese sido por fin poder acariciar esos dulces labios con los suyos. La verdad es que le había resultado tremendamente difícil apartarla, pero en ese momento creía que no se lo merecía. Ahora, después de… a saber cuántos atardeceres, el concepto de su culpabilidad se había visto trastornado con sus propias fantasías y deseos, llevándole a cuestionarse una y otra vez aquella acción.

La calidez del sol empezaba a dejar su cuerpo a medida que éste se escondía y el frío inundaba el cuerpo del muchacho haciéndole recordar el camino que había elegido y el motivo por el que lo había hecho, por el que había llegado a fundar Crime Sorciere años atrás. El paso del esperanzador día a la despiadada noche colocaba sus pensamientos cada uno en su lugar, y se lo agradecía cada vez a ese fenómeno meteorológico que tanto le gustaba últimamente. Porque fallar no era una opción. Dejarse llevar no era aceptable. Porque se lo debía, a todos ellos. En especial a Simón y… a Erza. Su Erza, quien confiaba en él a pesar de todo. Quien no había dejado de apoyarle aún incluso cuando no estaba en el camino correcto. Por todos, por ella, debía mantenerse firme en su cometido.

Las estrellas refulgían en el cielo ahora de color añil. Su momento de reflexión y recarga había finalizado. Se levantó del frío suelo, se sacudió el polvo del pantalón, y con una triste sonrisa se encaminó hacia donde Merudy le esperaba. Una solitaria lágrima le recorrió la mejilla, enfriándola con el tibio aire de la noche. No podía desfallecer ante nada. Pensó de nuevo en su punto de apoyo, en su bastón para el camino, en su modelo a seguir, y enviándole un beso de buenas noches a través de las estrellas, se recompuso para continuar con la vida que había elegido. Después de todo, mañana será otro día.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Hola a todos! Hanako's fics se complace en traerles estos dabbler para el rito de iniciación a esta nueva familia. He de decir que me encanta imaginarme a este personaje en la más variopinta variedad de situaciones, por lo que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo. Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	2. Lluvia

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenece, sólo la historia, que es para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.

.

Palabras: 488

Tema: no le gusta la lluvia

.

.

Estaba calado hasta los huesos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero lo que tenía claro es que debía terminar con eso lo antes posible. El rastro hacía tiempo que había desaparecido, pero no quería darse por vencido aún. No, ese no era su estilo de vida. Pensó en cómo cada una de esas malditas gotitas que caían alegres del cielo estaban confabulando en su contra, y no pudo evitar dibujar una amarga sonrisa. El cielo se estaba riendo de él. El pelo le caía por la cara ocultando la mitad superior de su tatuaje, y en algunos casos hasta la mitad de su campo de visión, maldiciendo por la cantidad de obstáculos que la desastrosa lluvia le traía. Siguió caminando un poco más hasta que encontró una ligera huella bajo una enorme hoja de un arbusto, pero cuando fue a inspeccionarla el agua la borró por completo.

\- Mierda!

Estaba claro que hoy no era su día. Llevaba tiempo siguiendo a una pareja de magos oscuros a los que quería convencer de que dejaran esa senda, y todo ese esfuerzo había desaparecido en un par de horas que llevaba lloviendo a mares.

\- Jellal, vamos al pueblo y entremos en alguna posada. Vamos a coger un resfriado.

Merudy trataba de convencer al cabezota de su compañero, y por suerte esta vez vio cómo bajaba los hombros en señal de derrota y se giraba hacia donde ella señalaba.

Una vez en el pueblo notaron que la lluvia arreció, y tuvieron que correr guareciéndose en los soportales para poder buscar un lugar seco y caliente para dormir. Cuando llegaron a la posada vieron con horror que estaba llena de gente, pero no perdieron la esperanza. Entraron a preguntar, y la posadera se quiso apiadar de ellos ofreciéndoles una sola habitación, un tanto destartalada, que tenía vacía en la última planta. Al menos podrían cenar algo en el comedor, ducharse y poner sus ropas a secar para pasar la noche más cómodamente.

El plato de estofado les sentó de muerte, y cuando hubieron pagado se dirigieron a su humilde habitación. Los cristales de la maltrecha ventana les mostraban un panorama dantesco en la calle, pues la tormenta era ahora aún mayor que a su llegada, y el aire hacía que pareciera fuera de control. En el cuarto había tan solo un pequeño camastro y una pila de mantas al lado de un animado hogar, que era lo único que le daba un poco de comodidad al lugar. Le cedió la cama a Merudy y se colocó algunas mantas al lado de la chimenea, tendieron las ropas mojadas al pie del fuego y se dispusieron a dormir, cuando un fuerte ruido les alertó de que algo había dado contra el techo. El chico notó que algo le caía en la cabeza, y cuando miró hacia arriba una gota de agua le entró en el ojo. Genial, goteras. Definitivamente, odiaba la lluvia.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Y con éste el segundo dabbler para mi rito de iniciación. Lo he hecho bien? ^^ Tengo que confesar que al principio tenía varias ideas para esta pequeña historia, y no lograba escribir demasiado. Pero de pronto se formó una imagen en mi cabeza y... bueno, casi me paso jeje**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos por la isla!**

 **Hanako.**


End file.
